No need for Anti's!
by The Anime kid and Chaos Girl
Summary: What happens when the Tenchi crew meets the exact opposite of themselves? Find out in this story!
1. Part 1 The Great Invention

      Disclaimer: We do not own Tenchi Muyo! (Yeah, Yeah, I know you're all shocked) so don't get all law-suity on me. Also, this story was made for fun, so it doesn't make any profits (unless you feel that a donation is in order…) ^_^ 

                                              ENJOY! 

                                                 *               *                *

**                                    NO NEED FOR ANTI'S**

**~Part I: The Great Invention**

  "Yes!" The pink-haired genius, Washu Hakubi, laughed evilly. 

  "Yes, Yes, Yes!! I am truly a mad scientist! Boy, what a surprise the others will get when..."

****

******_GONG!!!_**

  "Ok, everybody! Lunch is ready!" Sasami shouted from the kitchen

  "But first- I eat!" she walked through the inter-dimensional door, out of her laboratory, and into the Masaki household.

Behind her stood a massive new invention…

  "Tenchiiiii!!!" Ryoko, the ex-space pirate with cyan hair whined.

  "Y-yes, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked nervously from the seat across from her at the table. Ryoko put a sad face on.

  "Ayeka said you like her more than me! Tenchi, tell me that's not true!"

  "Well, not necessarily…"

  "Oh!" Ayeka stood up. "So you like that… that… _criminal_ more than me?"

   "Well, uhh…"

Ryoko was getting angry.

   "Ex-criminal!"

 Tenchi felt trapped. Just then, Washu walked into the room.

   "Smells great, Sasami!" She said, sitting down at the table.

   "Thank you!" the young princess bowed.

After scarfing down a couple bites, Washu said, "I've been meaning to tell you all-"

   "TENCHI! TELL US, NOW!" Ryoko screamed, slamming her fist down on the table and shaking all of the plates.

Tenchi 'uhhhhh'-ed out of nervousness, and then…

* SCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! *

The sound of something hurtling through the air drowned out Tenchi's 'uhhhh'. Then, a loud CRASH sounded. Everyone ran outside to see what was amiss.

     "Sorry, guys!" a girl with blonde girl climbed out of the Galaxy Police ship that was crashed into the deck by the house.

     "MI_HO_SHI!" Ryoko shouted.

     "Sorry!"

     "Now, now, Ryoko. I'm sure Mihoshi did not mean to crash her ship _again_." Ayeka said, helping the sobbing police officer into the house.

     "WAAAAH! WAAAHHH…. Hey, Tenchi! What are you 'uhh'-ing about?" Mihoshi asked the 'uhh'-ing boy.

     "Uhhhh…"

     "_Washu! Tenchi won't stop 'uhh'-ing! Would you please come here and fix him?" The genius walked over to where Tenchi was sitting._

     "Hmm… Very interesting. But not important now. I have to go finish my GREAT INVENTION!!" Washu beamed, and then walked away. 

     "Ryoko!" Ayeka snapped, and pointed her finger at her, "This is _your fault! Lord Tenchi is only doing this because __you yelled at him, obviously!"_

     "Uhhhh…" Tenchi was drooling now with a blank expression on his face. He fell over on Mihoshi.

     "Agck! He's drooling all over me!" Mihoshi squealed.

     "Now, hold up, princess!" Ryoko rose up off of the ground.

     "Oh, you want to take this outside, do you?!" said Ayeka, as she transformed into her Jurain battle suit and also floated up.

     "Uhhhh…"

Mihoshi was dragging him to Washu's lab. As Ayeka and Ryoko flew outside, the detective knocked on the door to the laboratory.

     "Washu!! Open up!"

There was response from the lab.

     "Uhhhhh…" Tenchi was showing no signs of stopping the 'uhh'. Mihoshi slapped him a couple times.

     "C'mon, Tenchi! Snap out of it!" She then kicked open the door, and dragged him in by the shoulders.

     "Washu?"

Mihoshi carried him around the lab a bit, looking behind big machines and such.

     "Washuuuu! Where are you?"

Then she came to a new machine, with a keyboard and a holographic computer screen near it.

    "I wonder what this does…?" Mihoshi, of course, pushed a few buttons on the keyboard. The computer screen turned from green to red, and flashed 'WARNING! DEVICE ACTIVATED!' The ground began to shake.

    "Oh no!!" Mihoshi screamed, "WASHU! RYOKO, AYEKA! SASAMI!! SOMEBODY, HELP!!!"

The others came through the door. Sasami gasped.

    "Mihoshi, what's going on?!" Ayeka's little sister asked.

Just then, Washu came running towards them.

   "You _idiot! I _TOLD_ you not to ever mess around in my lab!"_

Tenchi stirred.

   "Woah! What happened?" he asked.

Washu was typing rapidly at the keyboard.

   "It's no use! It won't abort!" She turned towards the frightened bunch, "We have to get OUT of here! NOW!"

Everyone ran around the lab.

   "Where's the door?!" Ayeka cried.

Sasami realized something.

   "Oh, no! Poor Ryo-Ohki! She's asleep in the house!" she sobbed as they all ran frantically.

Washu stopped. She looked down. Sparks were flying from machines, and the ground was shaking violently now.

   "What is it, Washu?" Ryoko asked.

   "Well, actually…" A loud explosion from far off sounded.

   "Out with it!"

   "Ryo-Ohki isn't in the house… I just told you that to throw you off my case. She's in the lab… I was kinda sorta… umm… now I wouldn't say _experimenting_, but…"

Sasami and Ryoko looked horrified.

   "We can still save her!"

Everyone nodded, and ran to get her. The furry cabbit was asleep on a table with wires coming from her head.

Sasami swept her up, and turned around, wondering where to run. They ran towards where the new machine was. 

   "Wah!" Mihoshi tripped, and crashed into the others. They tumbled into a glass pod with wires connected to the 

machine. The door to the pod closed.

   "TENCHI!" Ayeka screamed and grabbed the boy's arm. Then, electrical sounds rung through their ears. A flash of light exploded from the pod all throughout the lab… 


	2. Part 2 Meet the Anti's

**~Part II-Meet the Anti's!**

Mihoshi shrieked as the immensely blinding light fluctuated from the pod. Waves of electricity pulsed through the ground underneath it. Sasami's heart was pounding faster than she had ever felt before. _At least it's working! But I could've toned the electricity input down a tad…_ Washu thought. Tenchi had no idea what was going on. A cyclone that came from nowhere pushed them back, pressing their bodies against the glass of the pod. Then, everything went black.

                                 *           *          *

  "Do you think they're alive?" a male voice awakened the unconscious Ryoko.

  "Wha…Huh…?" she grumbled, groggily opening her eyes. A boy, about Tenchi's age, with her same hair color, but with shorter hair, was leaning over her. He had a star-shaped pendant hanging from his neck. 

  "T-Tenchi?"

The boy looked confused. She turned over on her side. Ryoko saw the unconscious Tenchi lying next to her… unconsciously.

   "TENCHI!"

She shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. 

They were still in Washu's lab. There was smoke coming from an identical pod across from the one they fell into. The ex-space pirate hadn't noticed it before.

   "TENCHI!!! Please wake up!" She yelled, shaking him harder.

   "Miss Ryoko. I would very much appreciate it if you would stop yelling in such a matter- Hey! What have you done to Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka jumped up and ran over to them.

   "She hasn't done anything to him. I pulled your carcasses out of that pod over there, and you were knocked out. Now, would you mind telling me exactly who you are, and what we are doing here?" The mysterious boy asked.  

   "What do you mean, we?" Mihoshi inquired, who was sitting up and had listened to the whole thing.

   "Well, me and my friends over there. We were watching TV at Tenchina's mansion, and then there was a big white flash, and we got transported here. I saw you over there unconscious, so I pulled you out. Oh yeah, my name's Ryashi. I'm a Cosmos Police detective." Ryashi said. Everyone that was awake averted their gaze to find themselves staring at a group of boys and one girl.

    "Who are they?" Ryoko asked. 

    "I think we should wake everyone else up before we introduce ourselves… and you tell us what's going on."

                                         *             *           *

     "Okay. I'll introduce my group," said Ryashi. "That's Tenchina. She was kind enough to let us stay at her father's mansion."

A pretty girl with hair the same color as Tenchi's pulled into a long ponytail, hanging over her shoulder.

     "Hey. How ya doin'?" She said, smiling politely.

"The guy trying to kiss her is 'Prince Ayokae'. Would you knock it off? We're guests here. Ayokae! Are you listening to me?"

The one called Ayokae stuck his tongue out at him. He had Ayeka's hair color. His bangs were red, though.

    "Ayokae can be a bit… _obnoxious_ at times, although he's supposed to be a Kabian crown prince." Ryashi sighed.

     "Oh, shut up, pretty boy."

      "_Anyway… The short kid with glasses, Misamaki, who's actually a 20,000 year old super-genius." Ryashi pointed to the boy. He had spiky blonde hair. His skin color was the same as Mihoshi._

      "That's MINI Misamaki, to you!" Misamaki said.

      "Next, there's Salamo… Ayokae's little brother." The 'Cosmos Police Detective' nodded in the young prince's direction. Salamo waved and winked at Sasami. She blushed.

       "Over there's Wassai. He can cause A LOT of trouble, but he's got a good heart."

"Nice to meet you all!" The red-haired guy 'over there' said.

       "We'll introduce in a minute. But first… Washu? What exactly _is_ going on?" Tenchi asked the evilly smiling woman.

~Okay. You're probably all bored by now. This chapter's just info basically. Very sorry about that. (The funny's coming in a bit, so bare with me!)~


	3. Part 3 Washu explains it all and Salamo ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gameworks (I wish I did…). So don't sue me! (Gosh, why do you people always find some reason to try and sue me? *_*) Gameworks and all that horse manure belongs to Sega GameWorks L.L.C. Oh yeah, and I don't own Sailor Moon (the reference that Ayokae makes).

**Part III~ Washu explains it all, and Salamo has an idea (Oh no, he has an idea!)**

After Washu finished grinning evilly, she put her hands on her hips.

   "So, you want to know what's going on, huh?" she asked.

   "Yeah. That'd be nice." Ryoko said expectantly.

   "OK. I've been working on an alt-universe teleportation device. I call it, 'The Washu Washing Machine'!" Washu bent over laughing. She stopped when she realized that no one was laughing with her.

   "You people have no sense of humor. Anyways, the machine can go into an alternate universe, and bring something back with it. In this case, it was the Opposite Universe!" the genius explained.

   "Oh! That explains those pod thingies!" said Mihoshi.

   "It _DOES?!" Everyone except Washu and Mihoshi asked, rather loudly._

   "Actually, Mihoshi is right… for once. I was still working the bugs out of it. None of this would have happened if SOMEBODY hadn't been messing around in MY lab!" Washu eyed Mihoshi.

   "It's not my fault! Tenchi wouldn't stop 'uhh'-ing!" the Galaxy Police detective whined.

Tenchi blushed, chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. Ayeka frowned.

   "I think I understand now. But, Miss Washu, _why_ would you build such a thing?" she asked.

Washu smiled evilly again.

  "Because I just _love_ to torture you idiots!"

Tenchina leaned forward.

  "Weren't you going to introduce everybody?"

  "Oh, yeah. Umm, I'm Ryoko, that's Washu, that's Tenchi, over there's Mihoshi, and-" Ryoko started to introduce.

  "And I suppose the one with the blue Sailor Moon™ hair is Sasami, right?" Ayokae interrupted. He looked around.

  "Hey, where did she and Salamo run off to?" The prince put a silly grin on his face and chuckled.

  "STOP THINKING THAT, YOU!!! My sister would not do anything so… so…"

  "R rated?" Ayokae finished.

  "SHUT UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

                                              *       *        *

   "This is so neat! You can help me make dinner tonight!" Sasami said, dragging Salamo by the arm into the kitchen. 

   "They actually make you _cook_ and _clean?" Salamo shuffled around the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. "Isn't there some child labor law against that or something?"_

   "They don't _make_ me do it, silly! It's actually kind of fun! But it can be sort of lonely at times." Sasami looked down. She perked right back up.

   "So! What would you like tonight?"

Salamo looked up, put the same silly grin that his brother had on, and then went back to normal as if to consider something and dismiss it.

   "Well, umm… how about we go out to eat?" The young prince suggested.

   "Great! Where do you think we should go?" Sasami asked.

   "How about GameWorks®?" 

   "Okay! I think it's in the city, but let's go tell the others!" Sasami dragged Salamo into the living room. Ayeka and Ayokae were arguing about something.

   "Hey, everyone! Salamo here has suggested that we go to GameWorks tonight!" the yound princess announced.

   "GameWorks? Isn't that some kiddie video game rat trap?" Ryashi, (who had been silent for a while), asked.

   "It has games, but the one here has a bar and a karaoke lounge!" Mihoshi told him.

 Wassai looked up.

   "Video games? I just LOVE video games!" he shouted. Mihoshi looked amazed.

   "You do too? Awesome!" Mihoshi and Wassai skipped around like a couple of ten-year-olds while Washu thought up an evil plan. _He, He, He! I think I can make something out of this!_ She thought. Everyone except the young royalty huddled up and whispered, looking back at them a couple times.

   "Okay! It's decided! We're goin' to GameWorks!" Mimasaki said.


	4. Part 4 Plans for the trip

Disclaimer: Again, I DON'T OWN GAMEWORKS!!!! (Or Tenchi Muyo!)

**Part IV~ Plans for the trip**

   "Yay! We get to go to GameWorks! We get to go to GameWorks!" Mihoshi, Wassai, and Sasami squealed in delight, merrily skipping around in circles. Ryoko, Salamo, and Ryashi rolled their eyes at them like they were immature little kids. (Well, Sasami _was an immature little kid, but she doesn't usually __act like one, so she doesn't count). _

    "And _how_ exactly are we going to _get_ to the city?" Ayokae asked. Ryoko put on a look of despair, and leaned on Tenchi, asking him, 

    "C'mon, Tenchi! Do you have some brilliant plan to get us to the city?" That got Ayeka pretty steamed, by the way her face was red, her fists were clenched, and steam was practically pluming out of her ears. But, it was _Washu_ who piped up with,

    "_HIM_ have a brilliant plan?! I'M the _genius_ here!" 

    "Uhhhh…"  Tenchi 'uhh'-ed.

Mihoshi stopped skipping, and looked towards Tenchi.

    "Tenchi! Please don't start _that again!" she whined._

Tenchina looked confused.

    "Don't you guys have a limo or something?" she asked.

    "Now, now, Tenchina. Not all people are extremely wealthy and have limos with chauffeurs waiting on their hand and foot." Ryashi patted the spoiled rich girl on the back.

    "Well, we _do have Ryo-Ohki… but I doubt a bioorganic spaceship would fit into a parking lot…" Sasami said. "Hey, where _is _Ryo-Ohki anyway?" _

Salamo shrugged.

    "Probably off somewhere with Katsumi… we have a spaceship/fuzzy cat-rabbit, too." He sighed.

Just then, Ryo-Ohki and a strangely greenish colored cabbit hopped into the room.

    "Mya! Mrow Mrow Mya Mya Meow!" they cheerfully mewed. They hopped off to search for carrots.

    "Okay! I have an idea!" Washu proposed. Everyone looked towards her. "I propose…"

    "Ooh, you're getting married? To who?" Mihoshi interrupted. Washu punched her on the head.

    "No, you idiot! Anyway, I propose that Mimasaki and I go into an alternate universe where we're all superheroes, use our super powers to blackmail the President, and use the money to buy a car! That's the only logical answer I can see!" Washu said. Misamaki stared at her blankly.

    "Umm… Washu… Why don't we just build a car?" He asked.

    "That works too!"

Washu and Misamaki walked away into the lab. Ayokae had wandered off somewhere and Ryashi volunteered to go look for him. Salamo went with him. Sasami went to her room to get ready. Just Tenchi, Tenchina, Mihoshi, and Wassai remained.

   "I know! Let's watch TV!" Mihoshi plopped down on the couch and turned the television on.

                              * _click! *_

   "But Charlotte… how could you fall in love with… with…"

   "A snail? What's wrong with that? Are you some kind of arthropod racist?"

                              * _click! *_

_Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all!_

                             * _click! *_

   "Are ya ready kids?!"

   "Aye, Aye, Captain!"

                              * _click! *_

   "Then, you gently slice the onions and add them to the pot…"

                              * _click! *  _

   "Oh, come on, Mihoshi, there's nothing on TV!" Wassai said.

   "Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Mihoshi.

   "Ummm… well, we could see how Misamaki and Washu are going along on the car thingy." The redhead suggested.

   "No way! I'm not going back in there! I don't want to screw something up again and have Washu yell at me!" 

Meanwhile…

   "Hey, Misamaki, could you hand me that wrench?" Washu asked from under a 'machine'.

   "Sure. Here… Do you think the jet engine should be amplified by 10,000 volts or 15?"

   "15! This baby's gonna _fly_!" Washu responded.

Misamaki kept working. Washu frowned.

   "Well?"

   "Well, what?"

   "Aren't you gonna put the wings on?"

   "Oh! I thought you meant that it was gonna fly, like go fast! That's genius!" Misamaki said.

   "Well, I _am_ the genius of the universe-" 

Misamaki glared.

   "…er, the genius of _this universe. Sorry."_

Meanwhile, again…

    "Ayokae!" Ryashi called.

    "Hey, Bro! This isn't funny!" Salamo shouted.

They searched around the forest for a long time. The young boy started to get worried.

   "I wonder where he is…"

Then, there was some rustling in the bushes.

   "Wh-who's th-there?" Salamo asked the bush. "Ayokae?"

The bush said, "_Rustle, rustle._"

   "Russell? I don't know any Russell!"

   "_Rustle. Rustle, Rustle?_"

   "Look, you. If you don't stop talking about Russell, I'm gonna-"

   "_RUSTLE!_"

Ryashi came over to where he was.

  "Umm… Salamo… Are you talking to a _bush?"_

Two small creatures backed out of the bush, carrying something in their mouths. It was Ryo-Ohki and Katsumi! They had the neck of a person's shirt clenched between their teeth. Ryashi and Salamo ran over and pulled the person out. 

  "Ayokae?! Are you okae?" (He he… couldn't resist…).

                                     *      *      *

  "And **lo! It is completed! YAHAHA! I AM TRULY THE WORLD'S GREATEST _GENIUS_! YAHAHAHAHA!" Washu laughed evilly.**

  "Washu, anybody with half a brain, parts, and machinery can build a car…" Misamaki said.

  "But not the 'Super Washu-car 5000'!" Washu pressed a button and the car teleported outside.  

  "Let's go round up everybody, and tell them how great of a genius I am- er… show them the car! Yeah, that's it. C'mon, monkey boy- I mean… fellow genius. J" 

They walked into the living room. 

  "Okay, everybody! We made the car! Let's-" Misamaki began. The door swung open. Ryashi had a body draped over his shoulder.

  "My brother's hurt!" Salamo shouted.

~~ Well, that chapter took an unexpected twist, didn't it? Tell me if it was confusing or anything. ~~


	5. Part 5 Up, Up, and away!

Disclaimer: I think you all know by now…    

**Part V~ Up, Up, and away!**

  "What?!" Ryoko ran over to them, going straight through Tenchi without looking back (the wall-pass-thru thing). "Ayokae's not allowed to be hurt! He's cool!"

Ayeka saw this as an opportunity to get Tenchi's attention. She walked over to Ryashi.

   "Oh, Lord Ryashi! What ever are we to do?" she leaned against him with a fake sadness in her eyes. Tenchi looked over at them. _Hmm…_ he thought.  Ayeka smiled a small evil smile and thought, _My plan is working! Tears swelled up in Salamo's eyes, and Sasami comforted him. Washu barged through the crowd._

   "Okay, people, comin' through! Certified doctor here!" Washu was suddenly wearing a doctor's uniform.

   "Washu, you're not a doctor!" Sasami said.

   "Well, I might as well be, considering I've got a PhD in Evil Plans- er… Medical Science!" The genius had her fingers crossed behind her back. Washu swung the body over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen. She slammed him down on the table. 

   "Hey, be careful with my brother!" Salamo shouted.

   "Oh, don't worry! The experi- umm… _patient will only experience mild excruciating pain." Washu said with a smile. The boy's eyes widened.  _

   "Just kidding!" Washu turned around. "Nurse Tenchi? Would you please wheel the defibrillator in here, wouldya sweetie?" Tenchi- * Washu shoots evil glare * er… _Nurse Tenchi... * Washu smiles happily * walked into the room in a… woman's nurse uniform?! Holy crap! Who wrote this junk!? Oh yeah... I did. He he… Anyways, the reluctant cross-dresser walked into the kitchen, pushing a machine._

   "Umm… why are you using a defibrillator if you don't even know if he's breathing or has a pulse?" Ryashi asked.

  "Shut up, fool! I'm the doctor here!"

Ayeka made little circles on Ryashi's chest with her finger.

  "That's a _very good question, Lord Ryashi! You're soo __smart!" Ryashi blushed. _

  "Can I take this stupid uniform off, Washu?" Tenchi complained.

  "Stop complaining, lackey! Now, hand me the shock-doohickeys!" Washu put them on Ayokae's chest, and shouted:

  "CLEAR!" The chest jumped.   

  "Hmm... he appears to have a pulse, and he's still breathing… Oh my god, I think he's in a coma!"

Mihoshi squinted at Washu.

  "You're not _really_ a doctor, are you?" she asked.

  "Really? What ever gave you _that_ idea?" Ryoko retorted, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

  "So sue me. Wait… you actually _can _sue me! Umm… how about we take him to the hospital?" Washu asked nervously.

  "Actually, that's the best idea you've had this week!" Ryoko said, turning to the 'doctor'.

                                            *      *     *

Everyone was outside, staring at the 'car'.

  "Erm… this is very... uh… _interesting_, Washu…" Sasami said, trying to find the good in things.

  "You like? He he! Me and Mimasaki here spent 5 painstaking hours wrenching and screwing and tossing and turning... er… _planning to make this baby!" Washu said._

  "Why are you looking at me?" Ryoko asked.

  "Uhh... no reason!"

Salamo was carrying Ayokae on his shoulder. 

  "C-can we g-go now?" he sobbed, wiping tears away.

Mihoshi sat down in the front seat of the car that looked like a roofless short minivan with wings and jet engines.

  "I'll drive!" She said enthusiastically. "See? I got a license!" 

  "Uhh... Mihoshi, that's your Galaxy Police badge…" Tenchi observed, sitting down in one of the seats.

  "Whatever! Now, Washu? How exactly do I get this thing off the ground?" The galactic police officer asked.

  "Well, first you turn the key…" The car began to drive normally. "Then you push the button… WAIT, MIHOSHI, NOT TOO HAR—" The vehicle's jet engines kicked in at full throttle, and the car shot up into the car at an amazing speed, and off to the hospital.  


End file.
